mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Fiery Factory
Fiery Factory is the 5th main stage of Super Mario 64 The Green Stars and is located through a pipe in a small building, next to the tower in the first overworld. As the name suggests, this level is a mechanical building which includes lots of lava. The main element here are the long tin pipe bridges which connect various rooms. The level is built around a large central room, with a tall tower sitting in the middle. Tin pipes and wooden bridges criss-cross the stage, allowing access to the side rooms off of the central area, although the pipes are very slippery and must be traversed with caution. Off the first level of the tower are pipes leading to two doorways; the room on the right contains three large yellow cogs which serve as platforms and the entrance to Frost/Inferno Metal Cap, which is behind the red block, and the room on the left holds a Chuckya and a way to reach the upper level. There are also two rooms on the upper level; the lower room is the Big Bully's arena, and the higher room is a storage area with many boxes, some which are breakable. At the very top of the pipes is a ? block containing turtle shell, which Mario can use to ride across the lava. This level also contains the Metal Cap Switch Stage located by secret warp which involves pushing a box into the wall. Levels Star 1: Burn the Big Bully For the first star, Mario must face one of his old nemesis - the Big Bully. Go into the central room, past the Bullies. Go up the elevator and jump onto the metal block. The elevator blocks in this hack are kind of glitchy, as Mario can not easily jump off them. The best way to dismount from these is by using a backflip. Continue straight ahead along the pipe, through the hole in the wall and into a large room. At the very far corner of the room is a section of wall that Mario can wall-kick up (reset the camera at the top so he doesn't run into the nearby lava pit). At the end of the long wooden bridge is the room with the Big Bully. Knock him into the lava using kicks or ground pounds and grab the star. Star 2: Climb the Factory Mario must reach the very top of the tower in the central room. Go into the main room, and once again ride the elevator platform to the pipes above. It's possible to carefully walk along the pipe to reach the tower, but a long jump to the tower straight from the block may be easier. Go up the wooden ramp with the five coins and climb the tower, using side jumps to get up the platforms. Star 3: Cogs and Conveyor Belts Go into the central room, up the elevator and onto the tower. There are pipes leading to two doorways side-by-side in the wall. Go through the hole on the right, and carefully cross the pipes, past the red block and onto the first cog. Mario has to use a triple jump to get up the cogs, and a long jump to reach the star. Mario will also pass a metal box on the way to this star. If he pushes it into the wall, he will be warped to the Metal Cap Stage. Star 4: Collect the Red Coins To earn this star, Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the factory. The locations are as follows: # Inside the first room, on the ground next to Mario's starting location # Inside the first room on the wooden platform # On top of the pipe in the lava pool in the Bullies room # In the central room on the first level of the tower # In the room with the Chuckya and the two lava pools, up the elevator next to a Bully # In the Chuckya room, in a corner on the second level on the way to Star 1 # Up the pipe next to the Bully's room, in the room on the right, on top of a box # Destroy the crates next to coin 7 to reveal a hole in the floor. The red coin is sitting on a platform directly under the hole After obtaining all 8 red coins, the red coin star appears in the central room at the base of the tower. Star 5: Inside the Rusty Pipe Mario must use a Koopa Shell to get a star at the end of the lava river, and the shell he needs is located at the very top of the level. Pass the Big Bully's room, and head up the pipe. Instead of going into the storage room with all the boxes, turn left and continue along the pipe towards a coin line on a slant. The easiest way up the slant is to triple jump, and it may help to have the camera zoomed in. The slant can be tricky and it's a long way back up, so make sure Mario is lined up correctly. After getting the turtle shell, jump all the way down to the ground floor and head into the large lava pool with the rusted pipe. The star is just inside the pipe after a left turn. Star 6: The Factory's Secret Star This star is hidden in the room with the Chuckya and the couple of pits of lava. The first lava pit has a half-wall, hiding a small nook which has the star. The easiest way to reach it is to line up facing the star on the far side of the pit, and slide kick down to bounce on the lava. Enemies * Bully * Chuckya * Fly guy * Goomba Category:Level Category:Super Mario 64 The Green Stars Category:Super Mario 64 The Green Stars Location Category:Factory Category:Music-Mario RPG Category:Location Category:Volcanic Area